Caemlyn
' Caemlyn' is the capital of the Bretonian province of Wales and a major city in The Kingdom Of Bretonia. Surrounded on all sides by walls it comes under very frequent attacks from the Wales kingdoms nearbye. Once this city was a minor city in Pruta, but following their fall to the Bretonians the city saw massive expansion and this only increased following the Fall of France. Under King Jesse Eisenburg's overall goal of increasing the power of the capitals of each province the city has underwent heavy investment from the Kingdom itself. As the city sits near the border with Wales the city is the center of the defence against the massive armies of Wales, and has been the site of numerous sieges even in its short time under the reign of the Kingdom of Bretonia. Recently the city was the site of a massive kidnapping attempt hidden behind the guise of an actual siege. The kidnap would be succesful and the Queen of Bretonia would be captured by Welsh forces who took her back to the capital far to the west. History Early History War in France Main Article : Fall of France As the refugees that survived the fall of France and were able to make it out France and into England these people scattered throughout the Bretonian holdings throughout England. In Wales the main area that these people went was the city of Caemlyn and its surroundign areas. Conflict with Wales Lindsay went to Caemlyn on official royal business as they wanted her to use her popularity to calm the situation in Caemlyn as the city was coming under constant attack and there wasn't really anything the Kingdom could do to stop this at the moment without jeporadizing the operations in the north. When she arrived in the city she was suprised at how beautfil the city was but it was quite clear that the people were tense and the situation was growingly a problem. She spoke to a number of local leaders and over the course of a few weeks she was able to make the situation better through promices that certain supplies would be provided from the capital along with a troop force of some 15,000 men at arms. As she was preparing to leave the cities scouts came to be aware of a large Welish army west of the city. With the army simply rampaging about and destroying crops the Caemlyn force was forced to march out of the city and do battle. When they connected with the Welish the battle was rather easy, as the Welish appeared to have little interest in ambushing or doing anything sneaky. Lindsay watched the Caemlyn force gain victory from the balcony of the cities palace and it was while watching this that she heard the first cries of the Welish elite forces that had silently infiltrated the city. The Welish were able to kill their way into the palace and once inside they took hold of Lindsay and were able to use Welish loyalists in the city to escape through the tunnel system beneath the city. Points of Interest Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:England Category:City Category:City in Wales